


Buttons, The Matchmaker

by Nerdybookworm



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdybookworm/pseuds/Nerdybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody would've thought that a wild horse named Buttons could bring two people together, especially Daryl and Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daryl, My Savior!

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to The Walking Dead, I only own the plot! Please leave Kudos and Comment!! Hope you enjoy!!!!

I just needed to escape. I needed to get away from the happy smiles and people acting like nothing’s happening on the other side of the fence, like people aren’t fighting for their lives out there. Like we did. While we were fighting for our lives, they were having tea parties. When we lost the prison, they were worrying about dinner parties, and when…. when we lost Beth, they were acting like everything was normal, like flesh-eating things and monstrous people weren’t ransacking our lives and tearing us apart, inside and out.

So yeah, I have trust issues, who wouldn’t. I trusted that the Governor was gone, that he was dead or gave up on the prison, look how that turned out, the prison gone, Hershel dead, Beth dead, and so many others, all because I trusted.

But this time, I’m not trusting anybody, I’m not getting close to anybody else, and I’m for damn sure not losing anybody else. I just hope Rick has our family in mind when thinking about staying here, because none of us can take it not working out, we almost died on the road, it wouldn’t be long before we all perished off if we go back to the road. I have faith in his judgments though, so I’ll give this place one chance.

======  
I knew someone was following me, as soon as I left the shelter of Alexandria, I heard the big stomps of living feet, so I slowly brought myself to a stop and right when they were getting close I swung around and pointed my crossbow at whoever decided to trail me. 

“Show yourself! I know your following me!” I shouted.

Slowly, the guy that “recruited” us, Aaron I think his name was, came from behind a bush. He had a shot gun hanging on his back by a strap, and his hands up.

“You can tell the difference between a walker and a man?” He sounded actually interested. 

“Can you tell the difference between a good guy and a bad one?” 

Once I deduced that he wasn’t going to make a move I slowly lowered my crossbow and he slowly lowered his hands.

“Why are you following me?” I ignored his question and put up my gruff exterior look, I don’t trust anyone. 

He laughed, “I wasn’t following you, I came out here to hunt some rabbits.” He looked like he was telling the truth.

I just nodded and started to walk away when he called out. 

“Mind if I tag along with you?” I don’t know why, but for some reason, I said yes, with a gruff nod.

As soon as we started walking along the trail I was following, a wild horse came running past us and started grazing in the field right in front of Aaron and I. 

Aaron started pulling a rope out of his pack,” I’ve been trying to catch him for awhile now, his name is Buttons.” He must’ve seen the odd look I gave him, because he went into a description about the horse’s odd name. 

“One of the children saw him and gave him the name; he does look like a Buttons though.”

“Here let me see that,” I took the rope from Aaron, “Some people in my group showed me how to wrangle a horse a while ago.” 

“Okay.” Was Aaron’s quiet reply as I inched closer to Buttons, when I was an arm’s reach away from the beautiful steed, I started shushing and soothing the horse, so I wouldn’t startle him,”Hey beautiful, it’s okay, we’ll take good care of ya’.” 

Right when I was about to tie the rope to Buttons, I heard a gunshot go off and when I turned around a walker lay on the grass dead, then I saw the small herd coming my way and Aaron shouting at me to move. Buttons took off further into the forest, but I wasn’t giving up yet, Aaron and I quickly dispatched the walkers and started chasing Buttons.

We stopped at a small field and there were about four walkers, Buttons sped past them. When we went by them we took them down, still chasing Buttons.

Soon we came upon a clearing and there were six walkers after Buttons, one was about to take a chunk out of Buttons neck when Aaron shot it square in the head. We took out the rest of them, shooting them from far away, but this time Buttons didn’t keep running, he started grazing on the grass.

I took my chance and slowly approached him, my rope was ready and when I was close enough I didn’t hesitate, I quickly tied the rope to Button’s leg and pulled to make sure it wouldn’t come loose. I gently tugged the rope and Buttons obeyed and started walking beside me. 

“Yes! Oh my god, I can’t believe you got him. The kids will be so happy to have him around, thank you.” The way Aaron was looking at me was unnerving, so I just shook it off. 

“It’s nothing, anybody could’ve done it.” I said quietly, brushing off his compliments, but he was not having that.

“I couldn’t get him,” He laughed, “Just take the compliment, you did good.” I kinda liked when he laughed, his whole face brightened up and it reached his eyes, which were a nice dark blue. Wait! What the hell am I thinking, I don’t like the way he laughs! God, it must be the heat.

I just scuffed at him and started walking back to Alexandria, I could hear him following and thought about how he really didn’t have loud footsteps, I just might take him hunting more often. I always had to do the hunting by myself on the road, because everybody was too damn loud.

When we got to the gates leading into the town I started to wonder where we were going to put Buttons. The town was big, but we couldn’t have a horse running around.

“I know what you’re thinking, where are we going to put Buttons, right?” Aaron said with a contemplating look on his face.

“Yeah.” Was all I replied. Aaron looked like he was about to say something else, but got cut off by the person opening the gate, who happened to be Deanna.

“Is that a horse?” She was looking at Buttons quizzically.

“Yeah! Daryl caught him; his name is Buttons, the horse I was telling you about, the one the kids saw.”I just nodded along.

“Oh, that’s great Daryl, I’m glad that your finally socializing with our residents, but where are we going to put a horse? I’m all for him staying, he just needs a home, one that we don’t have.”

“We could always build a fence in the town, give him a small barn, take him out during the day to run around?” I said, trying to convince her to keep Buttons. Why? I don’t know, I don’t care about the damn horse, I thought, trying to convince myself.

“Yeah!” Aaron agreed, sounding over excited. 

“Well, I can’t spare anybody right now to build all that; they all have their jobs to do.”

“We could do it, build it ourselves, I mean there’s that pile of wood by that old house, Daryl and I could build it, if that’s alright with you, Daryl?” Aaron gave Daryl a hopeful look.

I mean I wouldn’t mind spending more time with him, but he couldn’t know that.

“Sure, I guess.” I said reluctantly, but really I jumped at the idea. Damn, why do I want to spend more time with this guy, I barely know him.

“I guess it’s settled then, Buttons stays,” Deanna made to walk away, but then turned around and added,”Oh, and Daryl, you should come to a little get together that I’m having tonight for your group, it would be nice if the people got to know you better.” With that, Deanna left with a smile.

As we walked Buttons into Alexandria, Aaron spoke, “You really should try and go to the party.”

“S’not my thing.” I said leaving it there. 

“Okay, I’m just saying, it’s good to show the people here that there’s nothing to be scared of.”He spoke like he had experience with that, but I wasn’t going to pry.

We decided on tying Buttons to the fence outside of Aaron’s house for now, until his own place is built.

“Well, see you tomorrow.” Said Aaron as he retreated up his steps, I just nodded and walked away.

Once that was done, I started back towards where we were staying, I saw Carol sitting on the porch.

“Hey! Where have you been all day?” Carol asked.

“Hunting.” Was my curt reply.

“With Aaron?” Even though she already knew the answer, “It’s good to see you making friends.”

“He invited himself.” And with that I walked into the house and plopped down on the couch.

I found myself being anxious to work with Aaron tomorrow, why? Why the hell do I want to see him more? Maybe it’s because I haven’t talked to a new person in months, yeah, that’s defiantly what it was, but I wasn’t going to get close, that’s for damn sure. I would never get close to another person, that’s a promise.


	2. Chapter 2: Spaghetti Tuesdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!!

It was dark outside when I decided to check out the party that Deanna invited me to. I wasn’t too sure about doing this, I can’t let myself get close to new people, I can’t let them in, because once I do, something will happen, I just know it. The bad feeling I constantly have in the pit of my stomach, that something or somebody will take away everything I have and love, I… I just can’t allow that to happen.

So I walked down the street to Deanna's house, which was straight down from my house, if I can call it that. I contemplated for awhile about walking up the steps and knocking on the door, but decided against it. Instead I peered through the window, there where tons of people, too many people, nope, not tonight. 

I started going back to the house, thinking about taking a shower, like Carol had suggested when we first arrived in Alexandria. On the way to my house, I passed Aaron’s house, right when I was in front of the porch light, the front door opened slowly.

“I see you decided to try.” Was all Aaron said as leaned against the door frame.

“Yeah, like I said, not really my thing, what about you? I thought you were going?” I questioned.

“Well, with Eric’s ankle, I didn’t want to leave him here by himself all night,” Aaron gave Daryl a weird look, then looked like he wanted to ask something, but was hesitating,” Um, would you like to have dinner with us?” 

I was surprised when he asked, and a little excited, but I didn’t let it show. 

“Freshly cooked spaghetti.” Aaron said with a smile, trying to convince me.

“Sure.” I finally answered, and Aaron opened the door wider for me to come in.

====  
I waited awkwardly in the living room with Eric, as Aaron was setting the table.

“So, you hunt?” Eric said, trying for a conversation.

“yeah.” For some reason I didn’t really like Eric, one part of my brain told me it was because I was jealous, I told that part to shut up, because why would I be jealous of him. Doesn’t make a lick of sense.

My short reply got the point across to Eric, so we just sat in silence until Aaron came in and told us dinner was ready. Aaron rushed to Eric’s side as he tried to get up on his own. Aaron put his arm around Eric’s tiny waist and helped him to the table, which set off a sting of jealousy in me, to see Aaron hold him like that, why couldn’t Aaron hold me! Oh my god! Why do I keep having these thoughts, maybe I’m losing it?

After I calmed myself down, I went and sat at the table, beside Eric, sadly. But that’s where my plate was, and I couldn’t ask to move, so, I decided to be a bit sloppy with my food.

The spaghetti looked delicious, so I dived in, not worrying about table manners or looking nice. When I finally came up for air, Eric and Aaron were staring at me, but I just ignored them and kept eating.

“If you’re out and you see a noodle maker, please take it! One of the lady’s in the community has been telling everybody how she wants to make her own pasta, even though we have tons of pasta, it’s just crazy.” Eric suggested, but what the hell was he talking about? When I go out? Out where?

Aaron gave him a look, “And you haven’t told him yet, ughh my big mouth,” Aaron just shook his head with an annoyed look.

“It’s fine.” Aaron told Eric, then turned to me.

“What the hell are you talken’ about?”I asked, annoyed.

“Just, come with me.” And then Aaron got up and left the table, so I followed. 

Aaron led the way to his garage, which was filled with bike parts and what I’m guessing is a bike covered up.

“I collected all these parts, hoping one day to find somebody who could fix the bike,” I lifted up the sheet covering the bike and was happy with the sight that I saw, the bike was beautiful, “Then you walked in and I knew I had found my man.” Aaron said with a slight giggle.

“Anyways, what I wanted to tell you was that the reason Diana didn’t give you a job was because I asked her not too, I already had a job in mind for you.” I looked up at him in question. 

“I want you to be a recruiter with me, take Eric’s place.” 

“Why? Why can’t Eric do it?” I asked, curious, Aaron and Eric didn’t seem close like a couple normally seems, but hell, what do I know about relationships. 

“Well, with him always getting hurt and some other things, I think it’s just for the best.” Aaron’s tone said that he didn’t want to explain, so I didn’t ask.

“Alright, I’ll take the job, when do we start?” Aaron smiled his beautifully bright smile.

“When we get done building Button’s house area.”

It seems like I’ll be spending a lot of time with Aaron in Alexandria, I can’t really complain. Shit! Daryl don’t get close to him! Don’t share your curse with him.

“Well, see ya’ tomorrow.” I said quickly and left before he could reply.

=====  
The hot shower felt so nice on my tired muscles, why hadn’t I done this sooner? When I finally got out of the shower I put a clean white shirt on and some blue PJ pants on. It was good to actually wear clean clothes for once, a luxury I rarely got, in this world and the old world.

I went to my room, which had a huge, king size bed in it. I jumped right on top of the bed and stared at the ceiling, my thoughts going to one person, Aaron, I really want to know more about him, I want to feel his arms around my waist and feel his hands on my….. Oh god, will these thoughts ever stop! All I want is to know who he is to make sure there is no danger in socializing with him, that’s all.

====== Aaron’s Pov.  
As I lay in bed that night, all I could think of was Daryl Dixon, his light blue eyes and his mysterious personality, it was sexy, to say the least, but not just that, I feel like there’s something else about him, and I really want to know. I want to hold him or better yet! He hold me! 

I was broke out of my thinking when Eric tossed in bed, why are even still sleeping in the same bed? I already know about his cheating, I need to grow a pair and tell him to leave, but it’s just so damn hard.

At one time I loved Eric, but now we’re just friendly to each other. I just can’t stand him sleeping in the same bed with me some nights and sleeping with another guy the other, thinking I don’t hear him sneaking out. Well, I do hear him sneaking out at night to see someone else, and it kills me every time.

I live for the day time, so I can see and talk with other people and forget my problems all together. I defiantly can’t wait to work with Daryl tomorrow, he’s quiet, but slowly he talks to me more and more each time I see him. Right now, Daryl Dixon is the reason I get out of bed in the morning, and I hope it stays like that.


	3. Best Kind Of Medicine

When I arrived at Aaron’s house, (which was like two houses away from mine) he was already sitting on the porch in a pair of old jeans and a blue t-shirt that fit him well.

“Hey Daryl,” he said, standing up,” I already got Buttons out and tied him to a tree close to where were building.”

“Alright, let’s get started.” 

Remember, no getting close, no knowing anything about him, don’t talk. I was going through a mental check list of what not to do in my head and didn’t even realize that Aaron was already standing right beside me, just staring at me with a weird look on his face.

“Uh, first we need to go get the wood that we’ll be building with.” Aaron started walking behind his house, not even looking back to see if I was following, “I collected this last night to move things a little faster,” He said pointing to a pile of wood.” Deanna had some guys put tools over by the work area, so all we have to do is move the wood and build.” Aaron said with a smile and started picking up the wood, I joined in and soon we were on our way to the work area.

The work area was a small clearing that was close to the gates, I guess we aren’t making a very big place for Buttons to stay, but anything works for now. 

Aaron and I sat the wood down in a pile and walked over to Buttons.

“Hey boy.” I said as I rubbed his head.

“We need to get some apples for him later.” Aaron said, I just nodded and headed back to the work area.

“So, we need to have a plan of how were going to build this place for Buttons.” I looked at Aaron for suggestions. 

“I was thinking we could put two posts in the ground, then make like a roof to go on top and put a fence around the rest of the area. What do you think?” Aaron suggested.

“Yeah, that sounds like plan.” 

We got to work on putting two of the bigger pieces of wood into the ground. Aaron talked the whole time, and it was getting harder and harder for me to give him one-worded answers, god! How am I going to not get close to him, he’s so warm and inviting. Damn it! That’s it; I’m no longer listening to my brain! I’m gonna talk to Aaron!

I guess Aaron saw my whole mental war play out on my face, because he was just staring at me like I had lost my mind, which I kinda have, but whatever.

“Are you okay?” Aaron asked timidly. 

“Yeah, actually, I’m great.” Now that I allowed myself to make friends, I was a lot happier.

“Okay, just checking because you looked like you were going to kill someone, then started smiling like a mad man, then had the ‘oh shit!’ face.” Aaron said, joking. For some reason, that just made me laugh, a good hearty laugh, one I haven’t felt in awhile.

Aaron smiled thoughtfully, “You should laugh more often, it looks good on you.” Then Aaron had the ‘oh shit!’ face on, I don’t think he meant to say that.

I just brushed it off as nothing; I mean Aaron wouldn’t like me like that, would he? No he wouldn’t, so there’s nothing to say about his comment, anyways, I’m not gay, so it doesn’t really matter, at least, I don’t think I’m gay?

After that moment, Aaron and I continued to ask questions about each other and joked around, he was a really funny guy, and had a lot of stories from the old world. I didn’t go into my past that much, but I told him about the adventures I had with my group and the good times that came out of the bad ones.

When with got done putting the roof on top of the two posts and making sure it was secure, we decided to take a lunch break. 

“Let’s go back to my house; I have some stuff there to make sandwiches.” Aaron said, so we headed to his house, but when we got to the front porch Aaron froze.

Eric was leaning against the front door, which was open, and the dick that tried to fight Glenn the other day was standing there talking to him. I didn’t understand why that was such a big deal, but apparently, it was.

“Eric.” Aaron said with a hard voice, but you could tell there was hurting under that voice. 

Eric jumped at his name being said, then jumped again when he saw Aaron,”Hey, honey! I was just… just talking to Aiden here about learning how to shoot a gun; you did say I needed to learn.” Eric smiled innocently.

Aaron walked up beside Aiden, so I followed and stood behind him, what the hell was going on? Why was Aaron mad all of the sudden?

He pointed to Aiden, “Is this the guy?” Aaron half screamed, Eric put a look of confusion on his face, which seemed to make Aaron even madder. “Is this the guy you leave me for in the middle of the night? Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about, Eric!”

“Wha… How?” Eric stuttered.

“You’re not that quiet! What, do you think I’m stupid?” Aaron was now fuming. 

“Woe, man, calm down.” Aiden tried to put his hand on Aaron’s shoulder but Aaron slapped it away. 

“Don’t touch me!” That’s when I grabbed Aaron and pulled him away from Aiden before he did anything rash.

“I want you out of my house by tonight Eric! You’re not welcome here anymore!” Aaron pushed me away from him and started walking away from the house. I looked at the surprised faces of Aiden and Eric, then left after Aaron.

I followed Aaron until he ended up going back to the work area and started building the fence again, I didn’t ask any questions, I just started building the fence too. 

By nightfall, we had half of the fence done; we hadn’t said one word to each other since the thing at lunch happened. I didn’t want to be the one to bring it up, either. 

I finished nailing in the last nail to one of the posts and looked up at Aaron, who was just watching me.

“Uh, I think we can call it a night, what’d you think?” I asked, looking at my feet nervously from Aaron’s intense gaze.

“Daryl?” Aaron made it sound like an unsure question.

“Yeah?” 

“Follow me.” Aaron stated, not asking, but telling.

He started speed walking to his house, so I followed, thinking that this wasn’t going to end well if Eric was still there. Luckily, he had already left, Aaron walked through the house and went straight for the garage, when he got there, he just stopped and looked at me.

“What did you need?” I asked, not sure what was going on.

Aaron hesitated, “I… I don’t know.” He looked defeated; his shoulders slumped, just looking at me. So I finally decided to pry into his life, it was time. 

“Alright, what the hell went on back there?” Aaron looked surprised, “You know what, you can tell me everything, fill me in with the missing details, over dinner.” With that, I walked into his kitchen.

Aaron followed me into the kitchen and told me everything while making us some done up, fancy sandwiches, he told me about knowing Eric was cheating for a long time and how he didn’t love Eric anymore and was glad he finally ended it.

I didn’t say anything all night, I just let Aaron tell me everything, it’s the best medicine, to have somebody listen to your problems, getting the weight off your chest. Aaron looked a lot better when he was done talking.

“Wow, I’m sorry for putting you through that today, then burdening you with my life problems, I really just don’t think sometimes.” 

“I’m the one who asked you to tell me everything, talking to somebody can make things ten times better, I can see that it worked with you.” Aaron gave a small smile at that. 

“Well, thank you very much, I do feel better, but I shouldn’t hold you any longer, see you tomorrow.” 

“See you tomorrow.” I said, then I walked home. 

=====  
Man, I didn’t realize just how tired I was until I lay down on my bed; it was a long day, but a good day. I couldn’t help myself; I got closer to Aaron today, and I loved every minute of it. 

As I faded off into the land of dreams, all I could think about was Aaron, and what I wanted to do to him, and I was just too tired to remind myself that I wasn’t gay….


	4. Chapter 4: Wet Dreams, You Say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Very Mature Content, Please leave kudos and give me feed back!

I pulled him taught to me as I leaned against the motorcycle, I could feel his erection, and it felt so good. I grabbed his face roughly and kissed him, my tongue clashing with his in a war that I ended up winning.

I flipped us around quickly, pushing Aaron against my bike with my leg in between both of his. 

He moaned when I slowly started grindingon him, but I silenced him with a breath taking kiss.

Before I knew what was happening Aaron had regained the strength in his legs and flipped us around to our original positions.

He took off my sleeveless, flannel shirt and started working his way down my stomach with kisses, licks, and bites until he reached his destination, he undid the button and zipper and was about to pull me out….

I sat up quickly in bed, drenched with sweat and a hard-on. What the hell was with that dream? I was about to do THINGS, with Aaron! I’m not gay, I like boobs and vaginas, at least I think I do. I don’t know, Jesus! I’m so done with all these questions forming in my head, about myself. 

How would I know if I were gay?

Maybe I should ask someone, but who would I ask? Carol. She wouldn’t judge me; at least I hope not. Ug, I need some air.

I quickly jumped out of bed and threw my shirt on as I quietly went downstairs. Nobody was awake yet, thank god, I just needed some time alone to think.

Once I was outside in the damp morning air, I felt a million times better, like all my problems went away, it was heaven, hearing the birds chirp and the wind rustle tree leaves, truly calming.

I jumped up on the railing of the porch, and looked out at the sunrise. What the hell was wrong with me? What would everybody think of me if I were gay? I’m not sure, but I think I like Aaron, as a friend not as my gay lover, maybe I ate something before going to bed last night, I’ll… I’ll just ask Carol, she’ll help me. I was starting to get a huge headache with all these thoughts floating around, so I tried to clear my mind and focus on the sunrise.  
====

I ended up staying on the porch until Rick came out to go to work, which meant I had to go see Aaron soon and finish Button’s fence. Damn it! I haven’t even talked to Carol yet, where is she?

“Hey, Rick, have you seen Carol?” Rick nodded.

“Yeah, she’s still inside getting ready, what’d ya’ need?” Rick asked.

“Nothing just needed to talk with her, that’s all.” Rick just shook his head and waved goodbye as he went to do his rounds of the town.

I hopped off the railing and went to find Carol; I needed to talk with her before I saw Aaron, that’s for sure. When I went into the house I found her immediately, she was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water. 

I rushed to her, “Carol, we need to talk, I need advice from you.” The urgency in my voice made her put the glass of water down and look at me.

“What’s wrong?” She came to me and placed her small hand on my arm.

“I just need to talk with you in privet, right now, its….it’s important.” I whispered, she nodded in understanding.

“Okay, lead the way.” I lead her into my bedroom and locked the door.

Carol sat on the end of my bed and I paced in front of her.

“Daryl, sweetie, what’s wrong?” I stopped pacing and looked at her.

“Well…. I… I just don’t know, I’m having trouble getting this out, so give me a minute.”

Carol stood up and put her arm around my shoulders, she led me to the end of the bed and we sat down side by side, her arm still around me.

“Honey, you can tell me anything, okay?” she said sweetly.

“Okay,” I took a deep breath,” I had this dream last night, about Aaron, and we were, well you know, kissin’ en’ all and I don’t know what to make of it, it was surprising, but I liked it.” I didn’t go into deep detail about the dream.

“I just…. Am I gay?” Carol looked surprised, then her eyes filled with warmth and she wrapped her arms around me and put her head on my chest.

“Honey, have you talked with Aaron yet? I mean, nobody would judge you at all, okay, I’m backing you up 100%.” Carol said with a smile.

“Thank you so much Carol.” I said.

“Wait, can I ask you something?” I nodded,” Have you ever been in a relationship or had sex with a man before?” Carol was so blunt, and I was blushing like a 12 year old.

“No, I’ve only been with some girls that Merle’s brought home, nothing special.” I answered looking at the floor.

“I was just wondering, anyways; remember that you can tell me anything and ask me anything.” And with that, she was gone. I feel a lot better now that I talked with her, and that she would back me up on whatever I choose; now I just have to face Aaron. 

I knew it was about time to meet with Aaron, so I put on a plaid shirt and some old jeans then went downstairs, I saw Carol talking to someone at the door, but I couldn’t see who it was until I heard the voice.

“That’s alright, I have no problem waiting.” Aaron said as he followed Carol into the house.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs looking like a dork, what was I supposed to say! I can’t face him yet! Then Carol saw me and just had to say something.

“Hey Daryl! Aaron’s here.” She smiled real big.

I walked into the living room where Aaron and she were, “Hey man, you ready to get started?” Aaron asked, not feeling my awkwardness.

“Yeah, Can’t wait to finish.” I said nervously.

Carol gave me a wink, then walked away without warning. I guess I’ll just lead the way to the work area; Aaron followed me without question.

====  
When we arrived at the work area, we didn’t mess around, sometimes we would chat while nailing in some nails, but most of the time it was silent as we worked. Which I was glad about, it eased up my awkwardness.

We picked one of the hottest days to do this, I had to take my shirt off I was so hot, soon Aaron did too, that’s when things started going slower, because we kept sneaking glances at the others bare chest. 

Aaron didn’t have defined muscles like I did, he was tall and lean, I had to amount that he was good looking.

It was around three o’clock when we stopped for a lunch break; Carol brought us sandwiches, water, and apples for Buttons.

Once we finished eating, we jumped back into work. Not stopping for anything, we put everything we had into finishing that fence.

The sun was going down and a breeze was blowing when Aaron nailed in the last nail, that’s when I started thinking about what Carol had told me that morning, nobody would judge.

When Aaron looked up at me I held his gaze, then, slowly I let my gaze fall over his body, noticeably checking him out. How’s that for flirting! Aaron shifted under my gaze; it felt good to know I good make him uncomfortable just by looking at him, what else could I do?

“Uhh…We should...Um…. probably,” Aaron then looked at me, “You want a beer?”

“Sounds good.” 

“Alright, just let me run home and get some, just stay here.” Aaron started walking away.

While he was gone I went and stood by Buttons, who was still tied to the tree.

“Hey boy, your gonna love your new place, I’m sure of it.” I said as I rubbed his head, “Aaron and I built it up real nice.” 

“What’d ya’ think ‘bout Aaron? He’s a good guy, right?” I asked, not expecting a reply.

“I’d say so.” I jumped when I heard a reply from behind me.

“Hey, I didn’t hear you come back.” I tried to cover up the fact that he snuck up on me.

“The great hunter, Daryl Dixon didn’t hear city-boy Aaron come up behind him, how will people ever believe me.” Aaron teased.

“Yeah, well I was talking to the horse.” Aaron handed me a beer and stood beside me.

“I heard you. So, what do you think?”

“What do I think about what?” I asked, but I already knew what he was referring too.

“Me, good or bad?” I turned his way and looked into his deep blue eyes, good, defiantly good.

But before I could answer, Buttons pushed Aaron towards me, I caught him by his forearms before he fell on his face, we were at eye level with each other now, and we just stared.

I looked at his lips and then back at his eyes, before I knew what was happening I slowly leaned forward and touched our lips together softly. It started out smooth, but we started moving together with more passion.

I deepened the kiss, and Aaron moaned, I pushed him back until he was against the tree, just like in my dream; I put my leg in between his and started slowly bucking my hips into his, our breath was coming in quick huffs, that’s when I finally broke off the kiss because if I didn’t, I knew I wouldn’t be able to stop, and I wasn’t ready for that.

Aaron just stared at me as I still had him pinned to the tree; I gave him one softer peck on the lips and looked into his eyes. 

“Wow.” Was all Aaron had to say, as he gazed up at me.

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t hold myself back any longer.” I said, still staring into his eyes.

Aaron gave a breathy laugh, “Then why’d you stop?”

“Because, if I hadn’t I would have fucked you so hard, and I don’t think were ready for that.”I said, with a deep, slow voice.

“God, I’m so hard for you.”

I don’t know where it came from, but a wave of confidence hit me, and I was gonna use it while I had it. 

I palmed Aaron through his jeans, as he moaned into my mouth. The kiss deepened again and his tongue felt amazing in my mouth, I started exploring every inch of his mouth, not giving him a chance to breath. We stayed like that for what felt like years, but really only five minutes. 

With one last squeeze, I bid Aaron goodnight and walked away into the darkness. Yep, I’m gay.

=====Aaron’s Pov.

I was frozen to my spot up against the tree. What the hell just happened? Damn Daryl, now I have a hard-on to take care of too, I will so be getting him back for this, and he will defiantly be surprised and begging for more….


	5. Comfort With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long, my computer broke and i had to other way to get my story on here, but it's fixed now and all is good, just to show how sorry i am for this late chapter, i added some smut for you at the bottom!!! Enjoy!! Review and let me know what you think about the smut?? Also, i wanted to make OC kids, b/c i don't know any of the little kids that live in Alexandria, what do you think??Please tell me, so i can start chapter 6!! Thank you!!

Damn.I kissed Aaron last night, and then left him standing against the tree with an aching hard-on, he’s probably pissed at me. I should’ve just left it with the one kiss. Well, at least now I know for sure that I want Aaron in every single way, a lover, a friend, someone to help me through this world, but is that what Aaron wants?

After I got dressed I went downstairs and found Carol, Maggie, Rick, and Carl making breakfast. Carol was the first to see me and she gave me a knowing smile. Did she already know about Aaron and I? How?

“Good morning.” She said.

“Mornin’ Daryl” Rick and Carl announced at the same time.

“Good morning Daryl, how’d you sleep?” Maggie asked.

“Mornin’ everyone, and good.” Then I went to the door, I really wanted to speak with Aaron today.

“Hey, you don’t want anything to eat?” Carol asked sweetly.

“Nah, I’m good, thanks though.”

With that, I left the house and started heading towards Aaron’s house, only that when I arrived there, he didn’t answer the door, Eric did.

“What can I do for you?” He said with a cheery voice, trying to cover up his noticeable dislike of me.

“What are you doing here?” I said with no cheer in my voice.

“This is where I live, isn’t it?” I shook my head.

“No, this is where Aaron lives.” Eric gave a tiny chuckle.

“Well, yeah, silly, we live together.” He was just looking at me, with a smile on his face, god I really wanted to punch him.

“Can I speak to Aaron?” I asked quietly, would Aaron really of gotten back together with Eric, right after our kiss.

“No, he’s cleaning up from some late night activities,” Eric giggled,” He wouldn’t want to see you anyway, didn’t you hear, I got my job back, so you can go be a bum on your porch again.” Then Eric slammed the door right in my face. 

My heart was sinking fast, why would Aaron do this to me, why would he lead me on just to cut me off and take my job away. I was walking fast and not paying attention to where I was going until I ran into somebody.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying…”

“Daryl?” Aaron’s voice filled my ears; I looked up and was looking at his beautiful blue eyes.

“Aaron.” I said gruffly.

“What’s wrong, I’ve wanted to talk with you.” I laughed bitterly.

“Don’t worry, your boyfriend already delivered the news, no need to say anymore.”I pushed past him, but he kept up with me and grabbed my shoulder.

“Whoa wait, what did Eric tell you? And he’s not my ‘boyfriend’ anymore.” I stopped and looked at Aaron; he truly looked like he didn’t know what I was talking about.

“You really don’t know? So you had nothing to do with what Eric said at your house?” I asked.

Aaron looked shocked, “Eric’s at my house?” then his emotions switched to anger real quick.

“What the hell did he say to you, Daryl?” 

“He said that you guys were back together, and that you wanted nothing to do with me and that you gave him his job back.” I said, replaying the moment in my head.

“Damn him, don’t worry, none of that’s true, at all, I wanted to find you this morning to ask you if you wanted to take this further.” Aaron said, calming down, he stared at me with his warm blue eyes.

“I wanted to ask you the same damn thing.”

Aaron hesitated, “So, do you?” 

“God, yes, but um…. I don’t want anything public yet, I don’t think I’m ready for that.” Aaron nodded in understanding.

“All in your own time.” He said with a sweet smile that slowly turned into a sly one.

“We should go out today, I mean, I know that the bike isn’t fixed, but we could take buttons and a car?”

“Sounds like a good plan.” I said, nodded my head, “But, what about Eric?”

“I don’t really want to deal with him right now, but I will have a little chat with him later about this morning.” I nodded.

===  
We parted ways to go get ready for our trip. It was hot out that day, so I decided upon wearing my usual old jeans and my old flannel shirt with the cut off sleeves. I met back up with Aaron at Buttons fence, Aaron was leaning on the fence petting Buttons. While he didn’t see me I took my time to really check him out. He had on some old jeans and a tight blue shirt, which I’m sure brought out his eyes. Damn, those jeans really looked good on him, how am I going to make it through this trip?

 

Aaron turned around and caught me checking him out before I could turn away; I blushed and looked up at him. Dear God! It did make his blue eyes come out even more; I might just melt under them. He smiled at me knowingly, then turned back around and started to pet Buttons again. I think he knows how much I love his eyes, is he messing with me?

“You ready?” He asked. 

“Uhh… Yeah.” I walked over to where Aaron was leaning. “So, whose riding the horse and whose taking the car?” I asked.

“You can ride Buttons, if you want?” Aaron asked, looking at me from under his eyelashes.

“Sure, I don’t mind, we should look for a saddle, while we’re out.” I said, then grabbed the rope that was hanging on the fence. I jumped over the fence and started tying the rope to Buttons neck, I was making reins.

“You know that we made a gate right over there that you can just walk through, kinda what they’re used for.” Aaron said sarcastically.

“Easier this way.” I said. Aaron just shook his head.

I gently pulled on Buttons reins so he would know to follow, once we started walking, Aaron ran up to the gate on the fence and opened it.

I gave him a nod, and then he ran off to get the car. We met at the gate to let us out of Alexandria, somebody I didn’t know was working the gate, he opened it up for us and we were on our way.

I lead, so Aaron wouldn’t lose us behind him, that speed demon. 

We ended up spending half the day looking for people and stuff, we found neither, it was so hot and we were losing energy. 

We were passing through this tiny neighborhood, and as we made it to the end of the neighborhood; I saw there was a trail leading through the woods, it has to lead somewhere. I pulled on the reins gently so Buttons would stop walking, then twisted in my seat to look at Aaron. He climbed out of the car and gave me a questioning look.

“There’s a trail over here, park the car and hop on.” I said as I patted the area behind me on Buttons.

Aaron looked at me then turned the car off and pocketed the key, he slowly approached Buttons, so he wouldn’t spook him. I helped him into the spot behind me; there wasn’t a lot of room, which meant Aaron was pressed right up behind me. God, why did I suggest this?

Aaron put his hands on my waist and moved closer to me, I think I might just lose it! Why was he coming closer, did he want to arouse me?

Then I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck and thought I might just pass out, “Whenever you’re ready.” Aaron breathed, man; he was turning me on by the second.

I nodded my head and gently pulled the reins, we started down the trail, it was really quiet, the only sound was of the birds chirping, but that’s all.

I could see a small clearing not to far up ahead, it looked like something was glistening off the sun, but I couldn’t tell what it was. Aaron leaned even closer to me, “What’s that?” He asked.

“I’m not sure.” I said, a little strained, I could feel his whole chest against my back, it felt good.

Finally we made it to the mysterious thing that was reflecting the sun; it was a beautiful small lake! I could really go for a swim.

“It’s beautiful.” I heard Aaron say behind me, then he jumped off Buttons and started taking off his shirt, what the?

He threw his shirt in the grass and turned around to face me, “You coming in?” He asked with a sly smile, what was he up to?

“Yeah, sure.” I said, as I jumped off. 

Aaron made sure I was watching when he started to slowly undo his jeans with a seductive look on his face, I couldn’t stop staring, that’s when I figured out what he was doing, he was getting me back from last night! Trying to get me going, then he would stop, well two can play at that game.

I tied Buttons to a nearby tree and walked in front of Aaron, the only thing he was wearing was his underwear, I slowly unbuttoned my shirt and then my pants. Aaron was looking me up and down; his eyes looked close to black.

Aaron walked up to me, until we were face to face, he just stood there, I could feel his hot breath on my face, it was intoxicating, he took my face in his hands and slowly kissed me.

He slowly sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, the pace started to pick up and the heat was rising in my stomach, are tongues were clashing together, I pulled his hips to mine in a needy way, he taste so good.

I grunted into his mouth, “God, you’re so fucking hot.” That seemed to spur him on more because he suddenly dropped to his knees and started pulling my underwear down. He took hold of me and slowly started pumping his hand up and down, all while staring at me with those amazing eyes.

I cried out with pleasure, I haven’t felt this good in a long time. Aaron stopped stroking me and right when I was about to ask him why he stopped I was engulfed in wet heat that made my knees buckle, he swirled his tongue around me, then took me whole in his mouth again, bobbing his head up and down with his cheeks hollowed, looking me right in the eyes. Fuck! I wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Fuck! Yes…. I’m …. I’m not gonna last much longer.” I whimpered. 

Aaron looked up at me, then slowly leaned away from me.

“Ugh, what are you doing? Why’d you stop?” I asked, hard as ever.

“Do you really want it?” Aaron said, still on his knees, teasing evident in his voice.

“God yes!” I whined. God what has he done to me? I’m whining now.

“Say it?” Aaron asked.

“Please, I really, really want it?” I begged, my erection was throbbing.

Aaron looked thoughtful, “That’s good.” Then took me in his mouth once again, not holding back, oh god. He started humming and it vibrated around me, oh I’m so close. I was trying so hard not to rock my hips and fuck his mouth; Aaron could tell and put his hands on my hips, holding them there with a tight grip that felt so good.

Aaron looked me in the eyes and I started going over the edge as he started bobbing his head faster, “Oh God! Fuck! Oh please….. Aaron!” I screamed his name and grabbed onto his shoulders as I went over the edge and dissolved into pleasure.

Aaron pulled away and slowly stood up, I was breathing heavy and using him for support, I could clearly see his bulging package through his underwear.

“That was amazing.” I breathed out, smiling at him.

“You’re welcome.” He said, then leaned down and kissed me slowly on the lips, we moved with each other and our breath was coming in short huffs as we kept kissing, finally we broke apart. I leaned my forehead against his.

“I want to take care of you.” I said, but not sure what to do, I’ve never been with a man before.

“I’m okay, Daryl.” Aaron said, but I was not convinced, so I did the only thing I could think of.

I pulled Aaron into a rough but passionate kiss, while he was distracted by the kiss; I pulled his underwear down and started to stroke him, he broke the kiss and gasped, his forehead touching mine, “Oh my God, that feels so good.” He rasped.

Aaron’s moved his head so it was now on my shoulder; I could feel his hot breath there. God he will be the death of me.

I picked up my pace and started softly nipping Aaron’s neck, gently pulling on the skin, then smoothing it with my tongue. His breathing was coming out in quick puffs; I knew he wouldn’t last much longer, he started panting and moaning, soon he was over the edge , arching his hips and holding onto the last bits of pleasure as he come down from his high, he leaned against me, and we just stood there, neither wanting to move.

“We should do that more often.” Aaron said, taking my hand and leading me to the water to wash off.

The water felt great on my hot, sweaty skin, it was cool, not too cold, just perfect. The water came up to our chest, Aaron pulled me close to him, slowly wiping me clean of dirt and grime, as I did the same for him. Man, I was tired, I was about to suggest getting out, when a wave of cool water hit me in the face. Aaron just splashed me; I can’t let him get away with that! When I looked up Aaron was standing still in the water smiling like a fool, then with a quick flash of his arms, he splashed me again!

“Oh no you don’t!” I yelled and started splashing furiously at him. We chased each other in the water for a while, until we got tired, then we hopped out and dried off.

We put our underwear and jeans back on, but left everything else off. The sun was slowly going down, we needed to leave soon.

“We should start headed out soon.” I said. Aaron looked reluctant.

He didn’t say anything; he just walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. We stood there for awhile, then decided to sit down.

Aaron lay back with his legs spread out, I lay between them, leaning back into him, just like that, we watched the sun go down, and quietly reflected on the events of the day. It was a good day in my book. 

The sky turned a mixture of orange and pink, as the sun slowly slipped away and the brightness turned to a dark night sky, I sat in the comfort of knowing everything could be okay, With Aaron guiding me through the darkness that I face, that we all face, I have comfort in knowing that I’ve found someone to lead me and take me into their arms, no regret, no doubt, just …. Comfort.


	6. Big Bad Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!! I had a bad case of writers block then lost inspiration, it was bad, but i'm back! i could really use some reviews!! Thank You!!

Aaron’s Pov

“Get the hell out of my house! You’re no longer welcome here!” What part of we’re over is he not getting.

“This is my house too, Aaron. You have no right to kick me out.” Eric stated calmly, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“You cheated on me, I have every right, just move in with Aiden I’m sure he won’t mind.” I said, fuming that we were fighting about this.

“Why don’t you just move in with your ‘Redneck Sex Toy’, I’m positive he wouldn’t mind, I mean he was practically blubbering like a baby when I told him we got back together.” Eric laughed.

“Why the hell did you tell him that, Eric? You know what, I want you gone, please, just get out of MY house.” I said calmly, hoping he would comply. 

“Fine, I’ll live with Aiden, but don’t think for one second that I’m done with you.” With that, Eric left. Finally, some peace and quiet.

I should check on Daryl, I haven’t talked to him since yesterday, when we… did stuff. Does he want to be with me, like that? What the hell, I sound like a 3RD grader, I mean we haven’t been intimate, but I really, really like Daryl and I’m pretty sure the feeling is mutual.

He should be coming over today to work on the bike; I’ll talk with him then. I don’t want to push him though, if he doesn’t see us going any further, then I guess we won’t, but god do I want us to go further, I wouldn’t mind living out the rest of my days with Daryl Dixon.

Daryl’s Pov

The morning was so beautiful; it had everybody in Alexandria outside and being social with their neighbors.

I was sitting on the last step of the porch talking with Carol when Aaron walked up, in his blue plaid shirt and jeans.

“Hey Daryl, Carol. I hope I’m not interrupting.” Aaron said with a smile.

“Not at all, I was just leaving. Don’t wanna be late for my first day of teaching.” Carol said as she stood up.

“That’s right, I hope all goes well.” Aaron smiled again.

“Me too, bye Daryl, have a good day.” With that Carol was gone. I kept sitting down, not knowing what to do. What if Aaron came to tell me he didn’t want to see me anymore after what we did yesterday?

“Can I sit down?” Aaron asked, hesitantly.

“Sure.” Was my curt reply.

Aaron sat down on the step and we just stayed in silence, until he finally broke it.

“We should probably talk about what happened yesterday.”

“Yeah, I was thinking about that, what do you want?” I said looking at Aaron.

“I want whatever you want, if you don’t want this,” he said gesturing between us, “to go further, then it won’t, I’ll back off… but, if you want to at least try, than I say yes, let’s do it.” Aaron looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

“I…. yes, Aaron, I want this to go further, but … what would people think, I mean, you just left Eric?” God, Yes, I wanted Aaron so bad, but I also didn’t want to look like the town slut.

“Well, I know it doesn’t look good, that I just left Eric and now I’m with a new guy, but, I haven’t really been with Eric for years now, even before the apocalypse, we just lived together, like roommates, nothing more, and to be honest I don’t care what these people think, I just really like you and want to be with you, that’s all I know.” Aaron looked at me desperately and scooted closer.

“I understand, and I really want to be with you, just let’s keep it quiet, for now. Okay?” Aaron shook his head with a huge smile plastered to his face.

“Yes, that’s great.” He went to grab my hand but stopped abruptly.

“Late for school, bye Daryl!!” Carl yelled as he ran past us, Aaron scooted back to where he originally was. 

“Bye, Carl.” I said then turned to Aaron sighing, “You ready to work on that bike?”

“As ever.” Aaron stood up and started heading towards his house, I jumped up to follow and soon we arrived.

Aaron opened his garage and I got to work, this would be a very quick fix.

=====  
It was about lunch time when Aaron entered the garage again.

“Hey, you ready to eat?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah, just let me finish up, I’m almost done.” I said, while lying under the bike.

“How much more is left to fix?” Aaron asked, slowly walking towards me.

“Nothing, I’m done, let’s see how it runs.” I jumped up and staggered back, when did Aaron get that close?

“Woah, watch out there.” He said, laughing while helping me get my balance back, “Seems like one of us is always falling over the other.” 

“No horse this time though.” I said, then slowly leaned in and captured his lips in mine. We stood like that for minutes before we finally broke apart for air.

“I think I’ll start falling more often.” Aaron said, “Now show if this bike is road ready.” 

I jumped on the bike and turned the key, slowly the engine roared to life.

“It sounds great!” Aaron yelled over the engine, “Is it always that loud?”

I turned the bike off and hoped down.

“Yeah, they aren’t quiet, but that’s okay, anyways you mentioned food?” I said with my hands on his hips.

“Sorry forgot all about that, seeing you on that bike, man.” Aaron joked as he walked into the house.

“When are we gonna take her out? I’m ready to ride, haven’t rode on a bike since forever.” I asked as I helped Aaron with the sandwiches.

“Well, I was thinking we could head out today, start recruiting, we could use some new people, what do you think?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” I said kissing his cheek and grabbing my sandwich.

We ate lunch and started packing our supplies; Aaron said normally the recruiting takes about three or so days, if we’re lucky it will only take two.

I took the bike out and Aaron took the car, soon we we’re off on the road.  
=====

After driving for about thirty minutes, I signaled Aaron to pull over.

It was still light out, somebody had a fire going.

“What is it?” Aaron asked as he climbed out of the car.

“Do you smell that? Somebody has a fire going.” I could see the smoke rising over the tree line.

“Or something is on fire.” Aaron stated, “We should check it out.”

“Yeah, come on.” We got our stuff together and headed out on foot towards the smell of the fire.

Once we started to hear voices we slowed down and took more precise steps, so we wouldn’t be heard. I couldn’t make out what they were saying but it sounded like two people. Aaron hunched behind a tree and signaled me to come over, he could hear them.

“Come on sweetie; don’t be afraid, I’ll be just fine, see… all better.” 

“Okay daddy.” I could hear tiny footsteps coming closer to where we were.

“Come on baby girl, we’ll be okay, the monsters are all gone… there, there… shhhhh.” 

Aaron turned to me and whispered, “How dangerous can a father and little girl be?” 

“You think we should confront them?” I asked, not sure what to do.

“Yeah, I do, the father is clearly strong if he took down some walkers and a little girl would be great for the town.” Aaron looked hopeful.

“Okay, but slowly and calmly, so we don’t spook them.” I stood up and gently made my way out of hiding, Aaron followed me.

“HI, before you do anything, I want you to know that we come in peace.” Aaron said when the man noticed us.

“Who are you? Where did you come from?” The dad said as he hid his daughter behind him.

“I’m Aaron and this is Daryl, were recruiters from a town of people not to far from here, called Alexandria.” Aaron said softly, I can see why he has this job.

“How do I know you won’t hurt us? It’s hard to trust people nowadays.” 

“You should believe him, I know it’s hard, but trust me, my group and I were out here, I know how hard it is, but… you won’t regret coming with us.” I said, trying to convince him.

“I need to protect my girl, how can I trust you? I could be signing my death certificate by trusting you.”

“Your right but, roaming around in this world, on your own, aren’t you still signing your death certificate?” I said, hoping he would listen to us and come, that little girl doesn’t deserve to live running from those monsters all her life, growing up the way Carl had to, if I could just save one pure, innocent life.

“Fine, crazy as it is, I believe you, I’m a little desperate right now, but if you do anything.. I won’t hesitate to kill you.” 

“We understand.” Aaron said.

Now that I knew everything was okay I got a good look at them. The dad was tall and muscular with brown hair and brown eyes, the little girl had to be around five or six, she had her dads brown hair, and when she looked out from behind her dad I could see that she had light blue eyes, just like mine.

“Well, I’m Ryan and this is my little girl, Addison.” He said, holding out his hand, we both shook it. Addison slowly started walking towards us; she stopped when she was in front of me and held out her hand.

“Hi, my names Addison! This is my daddy,” she said pointing to Ryan. “My favorite color is green and I really, really love horses…. Oh and I’m six!” she said enthusiastically.

“Hi Addison, it’s a pleasure to meet you, my name is Daryl.” I said shaking her tiny hand. 

“Is that your daddy?” She asked looking at Aaron with curiosity.

“No, that’s Aaron, he’s my …friend.” Not knowing what to label our relationship.

“Oh… HI.” She said waving at Aaron.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you both.” He said looking at Ryan. 

“Wow. Normally she won’t talk to anyone, that’s just crazy, she hasn’t said this much in awhile.” Ryan said; astonished by the way Addison acted.

Addison ran back to her dad. “Daddy! That’s Daryl and that’s Aaron, but he’s not Daryl’s daddy.”

“Oh okay Sweetie.” Ryan said, hugging her against his leg. 

“Well, we should probably set up a camp; it’s getting kinda dark out.” Aaron said.

We pulled out all the supplies we had for a camp and set it up, just some cans to set up around the perimeter and sleeping bags, Ryan and Addison had their own.

“So, why’d you guys have a fire so early in the day?” I asked as we set around the fire.

“Well, I was trying to cook some food, but I learned my lesson when those monsters started coming from everywhere.”Ryan said, rubbing his left ankle, mindlessly.

“How long have you been out here?” Aaron asked, then added, “Sorry to bombard you with questions, I’m just noisy.”

“No, your fine, I understand. We’ve been out here since the beginning of it, but we had a group, it was a big group too…. Slowly, everyone started dying away, it was sad, but then we got used to it, you know?... Damn I must sound crazy, who’d ever think that I would be sitting here saying that.. I’m used to death now, it destroyed me at first, every time we lost someone. The death that really took me down though, was the death of my wife, she was so, so beautiful, a real great person, and those damned things took her from me, from my daughter,” Ryan just stared off into space for awhile, “I’m sorry, you didn’t ask for my pity party but…yeah, we’ve been out here for a little too long.”Ryan sighed.

“I understand how that feels, losing so many people you can’t think… I understand, this… this world can take everything from you, then throw some more shit in your face just for laughs, but to survive, to live, that’s something… and it takes a strong ass person to do so.” I said, remembering everything that’s happened to me since this shithole began.

“It’s good to know I’m not the only one.”Ryan said.

“Daddy, I’m tired.” Addison said as she climbed onto Ryan’s lap.

“Alright pumpkin let’s get some sleep, goodnight guys.” Ryan said as he put Addison in the sleeping bag right beside him.

“How come you never mentioned your connection with kids?” Aaron asked when he was sure that Addison and Ryan were asleep, then started scooting near me and leaning on my side.

“Never knew I had a connection with kids, she probably hadn’t seen a real new person in months, nothing to do with me.” I said.

“Come on, she looked at you like you were the queen of Unicorn and Fairy Land, you have a thing with kids.” Aaron said, smiling.

“If you say so.” I said, blushing.

“Oh, I think it’s so adorable…. The Big Bad Wolf tucking Little Red Riding Hood in, not that you’re anything like the Big Bad Wolf, yeah… you look scary but you’re kinda like a teddy bear.” Aaron said looking up at me with his big blue eyes.

“Can we stop comparing me queens and wolves, and just go to bed?” I said laughing, climbing away from Aaron and into my sleeping bag.

“Okay, goodnight….Prince Charming.” Aaron said as he got in his sleeping bag, I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

“Goodnight.” I said, quietly laughing to myself.

Ryan’s POV

Oh my god! I’m sweating like a crazy man; I think I might be getting sick; my ankle is really hurting too. I probably sprained it fighting off those monsters, I should check and make sure everything’s alright.

I turned around in my sleeping bag, everybody was asleep, I stood up and got some water then headed back to my sleeping bag. When I got there and sat down I pulled my jeans up to look at my ankle.

NO! NO NO NO!! I got bit! What am I going to do, I’ll turn. I need to warn these guys, but… what about my daughter! I can’t trust them with her life, they could kill her! Oh no! My vision! What’s happening to me? 

The last thing I saw was my daughter looking up at me from her sleeping bag. Oh God no!

“Daddy?” Addison whispered, her big blue eyes looking at me with fright.

Darkness…


	7. Family Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!!!! This a short filler chapter, cuteness and other stuff coming up!!!  
> But i really need inspiration, and reviews help with that, i really want to know what your thinking about my story! Thank You!!!

Daryl’s POV  
A scream ripped through the night, waking up Aaron and I, it sounded like Addison, but where was she, and where was Ryan?

“Where are they?” I said as I jumped up, throwing the sleeping bag to the ground.

“This way, the scream came from this way.” Aaron said, running off into the woods, I grabbed my crossbow and followed.

The night air sent chills down my spine as I ran, trying to find that little girl, we wouldn’t lose her, no. Not after Sophia, I think about that little girl every time I go to sleep at night, thinking that I could’ve done something to save her.

“Daryl! This way, I can see them!” Aaron yelled as he ran to the left, right into a field.

There was Addison crawling backwards, away from Ryan, who was now a walker.

“Shit!” I exclaimed, then ran forward to grab Addison away from Ryan.

I was so close to Addison, Ryan had grabbed her ankle and was pulling her towards his mouth, before he got her, a shot rang out and Ryan dropped to the ground, fully dead.

Addison crawled away from his body and ran straight towards me; tears rushing down her face, she wrapped her tiny arms around my legs and just stayed there.

Aaron walked up to Ryan’s body, “We should bury him.” He said, looking sadly at Addison.

“Yeah, let’s get the camp packed up first.” I said, then looked down at Addison, who still hadn’t moved.

“Hey, you okay?” I asked, not sure what to say, I don’t know anything about kids.

Addison didn’t say anything, she just looked up at me, and I looked to Aaron.

“What do I do?” I asked Aaron, who was just staring at us.

“Try to comfort her, I mean, she just lost her dad, then he tried to eat her, now she has to go live with people she doesn’t know, just… go back to camp and I’ll take care of this.” 

“Okay.” I said, I leaned down and lifted Addison up, so I was carrying her. I walked back to the campsite; the sun was starting to rise.

When we got there I gently put Addison down in my sleeping bag and tucked her in, “Try to get some sleep, alright?” 

“Okay.” She mumbled.

I started taking the cans down and packing the supplies back into the bags; soon the whole camp was taken down, I leaned back on a tree and just watched the sun slowly brighten up the sky, chasing the darkness away.

I looked to where Addison was now sleeping, she’s so little, so young, to have her mother and father taken from her by this cruel, cruel world, it just pisses me off, some game God’s playing up there, ripping people’s lives apart, watching them go crazy, I don’t think I can watch another person fall because of this world, it takes the things that make us human away, it really does.

“Hey, I buried him.” Aaron said as he entered the camp area.

“Okay, we should probably get going.” I said, walking over to where Addison was sleeping.

Aaron stopped me before I could reach her, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just can’t imagine how she’s gonna process all this shit.” I said nodding towards Addison’s sleeping form.

“Well, she isn’t just being introduced to death, like Ryan said, they lost a lot of people, including her mother, let’s just hope she’ll find comfort somewhere.” Aaron said, I nodded.

“Come on, let’s head back.” I said, picking up Addison, being mindful not to wake her.

=====  
We were driving down the road, close to Alexandria, Addison was still asleep. I put her in the backseat and buckled her in. We decided to leave the bike out there for now; we could pick it up later. We figured since Addison was so calm with me, it would be best if she woke up with me in the car. 

“So, where will she live?” I asked.

“Well, I’m guessing we could let her stay with one of the mothers, that’s comforting, right?” Aaron suggested, “But it’s not up to us, it’s whatever Deanna decides is best for her.” 

“Right.” I said, I really hope Deanna makes a good decision.

“Don’t worry, Deanna makes good calls.” Aaron reassured me.

“We’ll see.” 

===  
We arrived at the gates of Alexandria right when Addison started waking up. 

“Where are we?” She asked.

“We’re about to be in the town we were talking about, Alexandria.” Aaron said as they opened the gates for us.

All of a sudden big tears burst from her eyes and she started screaming ‘Daddy’. I got Aaron to stop the car once we were inside Alexandria; I jumped out of the passenger side door and went to the back seat.

“Hey…. Shhhhh…. It’s alright, everything’s gonna be just fine, alright?” I cradled her in my lap; she put her arms around my neck and nodded her head, the tears slowly being reduced to soft sniffles.

“Now, you’re a strong girl, right?” She nodded her head again.

“If you’re strong, then I need you to stop those tears and walk out with your head held high, okay, can you do that?” I asked.

Addison leaned back and looked me right in the eyes, no longer were tears spilling from them, “Okay, but… don’t leave me.” She said.

“I won’t, I promise.” I picked her up and got out of the car, Deanna was already standing there.

“I see we have a new guest.” She said looking at Addison with sad eyes, “I can see that she likes you very much.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” I said, Addison was grabbing my neck tight and looking around at everything.

“Well, Aaron if you would put the car away, and Daryl would you please follow me to my house with…?”

“Her name is Addison.” I said.

“What a beautiful name.” She said smiling at Addison, then started walking towards her house, but stopped.

“Oh, Aaron, when you get done with the car, please join us at my house, thank you.” She said walking to her house again.

Once we got there she sat up the camera again and asked Addison to sit on the couch.

Addison did and I stood beside her.

“Well, how old are you Addison?” Deanna started off.

“I…I’m six.” She said, messing with the bottom of her shirt nervously.

“Six, wow. Well, Ms. Addison, we have a school here and great people who would love to take care of you, would you like that…. Would you like to stay with us?” Deanna asked warmly.

She shook her head, “Only with Daryl, he won’t leave me.” She said looking at Deanna with stubbornness.

“He won’t leave you, you could live with him, how about that?” Deanna asked.

“Yes.” Was all Addison said.

“Daryl?” Deanna looked at me questionably.

“Well, I don’t think there’s anymore room in the house.” I said, not minding Addison staying with me, but the house would be very cramped, and I don’t know how to take care of a kid.

Right when I said that Aaron walked in the living room.

“You wanted to see me?” He asked.

“Right on time, Aaron.” Deanna said, “Please, take a seat.” She said.

Aaron sat on the couch and looked at Addison and I.

“Right on time for what?” Aaron asked.

“I want Addison to live with Daryl, he is the only person who seems to give her comfort, but the problem is that Daryl doesn’t have a lot of room in the house, so , I was thinking and forgive me if I’m wrong, Eric and you have split, yes?” She asked.

“Yes, we have, he no longer lives with me.” Aaron said, shooting a quick glance to me.

“There we have it, Daryl can live with you! I’m not saying anything, but you guys have become very close lately and I don’t think either of you would mind, but… if I’m wrong just tell me and I will make other arrangements.” Deanna said, looking at us both.

“That sounds good.” Aaron said smiling and looked at me.

“Yeah, that’s good.” I said.

“Then it’s settled, your work for the day will be getting everything together, okay?” Deanna said.

“Alright.” Aaron said, then we left and headed towards my house.

“We should move your stuff in first and get that taken care of, then show Addison her very own room.” Aaron said smiling big and goofy at Addison, making her laugh.

“Yeah, first I have to tell everyone.” I said walking up the front steps and into the house.

The only people in the house were Carol and Rick, I explained to them about everything that happened and that I would be moving in with Aaron, they understood and offered to help. 

Carol, Rick, Aaron, and I all carried my stuff to Aaron’s house, but I told them that we were good when they asked to help put it away, that would’ve been awkward, well, awkward with Rick, Carol already knows.

Aaron and I sorted through everything, with some help from Addison, I hung my clothes up beside Aarons in the closet and couldn’t believe that I was moving in with him, to everybody else it looked like a small thing, but to Aaron and I, this was a big step, we haven’t even slept together yet.

“All ready to start on Addie’s room.” I said, walking down the hallway to a white walled room with a big pink bed in the middle and pink furniture everywhere. 

“We don’t have to do anything, I’ve had this room ready for awhile, I always wanted kids.” Aaron said, blushing.

Addison ran and jumped in the bed, with a big smile on her face.

“I think that’s great.” I said, smiling at Aaron, god, he is amazing.

“There’s some clothes in the closet and I have her bathroom decorated too.” Aaron said, leading Addison and I to the bathroom, it was pink and white just like her room, with a shower and sink.

“Thank you!” Addison shouted as she hugged Aaron.

“No problem.” Aaron said, hugging her back.

“Come on, let’s make some dinner, while Addie gets a shower and looks around her room.” I said leading Aaron out of the room, but he stopped walking.

“Wait! I have to pick her out an outfit.” Aaron said going into Addison new walk-in closet, Addison came and set on the edge of her bed.

“Here we go!” Aaron brought out a little pink dress and laid it on her bed, “Now, go get a shower and put this on, okay?” Aaron said sweetly.

“Okay!” Addison shouted while running into her bathroom.

“Now let’s go make dinner, I’m thinking spaghetti, would do you think..?” Aaron just rambled on as I stared at him, amazed by how lucky I was, I couldn’t ask for anything better, this was all I ever needed, right here… just Aaron and Addison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! You should review my story, What do you think about it? I wish to hear your thoughts!


	8. Love You With All My Being

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reviews!! They were wonderful!! And just a warning this chapter is like all sex, so, if that's not for you, then you may skip it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Daryl’s Pov

“Goodnight, see ya’ in the morning.” I said walking out of Addison’s room.

“Goodnight, sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite, if you need anything at all don’t hesitate to get one of us, alright?” Aaron rambled, god he was damn adorable.

“I’m a strong girl, I’ll be fine.” Addison said poking out her chest, while lying in her huge bed.

“I know, I just worry.” Aaron said, coming to stand beside me.

“Goodnight, Addie.” I shouted.

“Goodnight.” And with that we left and shut her door.

“Do you think we should sleep in separate beds?” Aaron asked, “You know, just in case she does need one of us?”

“If you want to, but, how long are we gonna do that? I mean, the way Deanna made it sound was like she’s ours, forever, she’s gonna found out one day.” I said, trying to get Aaron to see my reasoning, plus I was really looking forward to sleeping with Aaron, not sure where it would lead…

“Yeah, I get what you mean.” Aaron said. “Are you ready to go to bed?” Aaron asked with a suggestive look on his face.

“I wouldn’t mind that at all.” I said reaching for Aaron, I placed both of my hands on his hips and slowly backed him into the wall right beside our room.

Slowly I leaned my head down and placed a line of kisses on his neck and across the outline of his jaw, I stopped when I was about to reach his mouth.

“I want to give you the best night of your life, okay?” I whispered, my lips almost touching his.

Aaron nodded, “Yeah.” 

I put my hands on either side of his hand and kissed him gently, he sucked in a deep breath and I took that moment to capture his tongue with mine, the kiss gradually became more heated and Aarons hands started traveling all over my chest, slowly I stopped the kiss.

I grabbed Aarons hand and brought him into our room, we were both still in our PJ’s.

I stopped when my legs hit the edge of the bed, Aaron placed his hands on my hips and leaned against me, I could feel his hardness, matching mine.

“I know we haven’t been together for that long, but good lord Jesus Daryl Dixon you will be the death of me and I want to spend the rest of my life, every second, with you.” Aaron said, his head slightly tilted. 

“I think I can make that happen.” I said then crushed my lips to his with so much passion and heat. Our tongues were clashing together and our hands were roaming all over each other. I flipped us around and pushed Aaron down on the bed, slowly I took my shirt off and threw it to the floor, Aaron leaned up and did the same, both shirtless I crawled on top of him.

I placed heated kisses up his torso and chest; finally I reached his mouth and brushed our lips together softly. Aaron splayed his hands across my back; making our chests touch, the feeling of skin to skin was amazing and I needed more. I started to pull Aaron’s night pants down until they reached his ankles, then he kicked them to the floor.

Now only in his underwear, Aaron started pulling my pants down until they were gone, even.

I placed my leg between one of his and grinded down, we both moaned from the pleasure that shot through us. 

Soon we both discarded our underwear, I slowed down and prepared Aaron, slowly I added one finger, then another, once I added my third finger Aaron was rocking back and forth on my hand.

“I’m ready… please, Daryl!” Aaron shouted out as I quickened the pace of my hand.

I lubed up everything and leaned on top of Aaron, positioning myself towards his entrance, carefully I slid in him.

I groaned, God I’ve never felt this good, Aaron gasped and dug his fingernails into my back, guess I’m bigger than Eric.

I looked down at Aaron and slowly kissed his cheek and sucked a spot on his neck. I leaned back to look at him, god he was truly amazing, then his beautiful blue eyes met mine.

“Move, please.” Aaron groaned.

I pulled out and trust back in, I kept the same rhythm for awhile not wanting to hurt Aaron.

“Faster!” Aaron shouted.

I started moving quicker and Aaron started meeting me with his hips, I could feel the heat building up in my stomach.

“Yes! Please faster! Daryl! I’m so close!” Aaron yelled out as matched my rhythm.

I’m so close now, I got faster and starting losing my rhythm Aaron was the first to go over the edge.

“Oh Daryl! Yes!” He shouted as he came.

That set me off and it was earth shattering, I wanted to live in this bliss forever. Soon I came down from my high and collapsed on top of Aaron, we just laid there in silence, the only thing that could be heard was our heavy breathing.

I rolled off of Aaron and put my head on his shoulder and my arm around his stomach.

“Aaron?” I said, my head spinning from what just happened.

“Yeah.” He said, drowsily.

“I think I might love you.” 

“I think I might love you too, Daryl.” With that, we both fell asleep in each other’s arms for the first night ever, but not the last night.

======  
The morning light shone in through the window, I could hear birds chirping their happy morning songs.

I went to flip over when I felt an arm around me, that’s when everything from last night came back to me, and I smiled.

I turned around slowly and found that Aaron was already awake, his beautiful blue eyes looking at me.

“Good morning.” He said with a smile and a deep morning voice.

“Morning.” I said, still tired I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest, like last night.

“Last night was amazing; I don’t think I’ve ever felt like that before.” Aaron said smiling down at me and playing with a piece of my hair.

“I agree, we should do it more often.” I said looking up at him and stealing a quick kiss.

I was so happy here, with Aaron, my life had never been this good, even when the dead wasn’t roaming around eating people, my life was pretty shitty, things were starting to look up. Aaron and I laid there for awhile until he broke the silence.

“So, I was thinking…. Are we Addison’s parents now?” Aaron asked out of the blue, I propped myself up on my elbow and looked at him. Well, we are taking care of her, and Aaron and I are living together and sleeping together, I guess that kinda does make us her parents.

“Yeah… I guess we kinda are…. Are you okay with that?” I asked.

“Yeah,” Aaron said sitting back, “I’m great with that, but… we should probably tell her about us? We could explain that it’s just like having a dad and mom but just two dads.”

“That works, but... I was thinking, maybe we should just tell everyone.” I said,” I’ve been thinking about this for awhile, and now with Addison, we could be like… a family,” one I never had, I thought but didn’t add.

Aaron looked at me and smiled like I’ve never seen before, “God, Daryl Dixon, I love you with everything in my being.” He said then kissed my cheek.

Yeah. Life indeed was looking up for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!! PLEASE!!!


	9. No Place Like Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, I'm very sorry for any mistakes!!

Couple week later….

When we lost the prison and everybody got split up, I thought things couldn’t get any worse; I was ready to give up. Then Beth came along like the light at the end of the tunnel, she brought me back to myself and I started enjoying life again, then she was ripped away from me and right when I had her again, right when that light was getting closer and closer, she was gone and it was dark. 

Now Aaron and Addison are the light in this very long and damp tunnel that is my life, and I would die before I let anything take them away from me. Life was perfect, we had a house, a gated community, neighbors, cookouts, and the best of all; we had one big family that I would protect with my life. You could almost say things were pretty normal for once.

================  
Addison and I were sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for Aaron to call us for dinner, normally I would help make dinner but today I was just so tired, I’d been working all day on clearing out trees to expend the community, I had no energy… but Addison did.

“We made pictures today in school and guess what I drew!” Addison shouted as she climbed all over my aching bones.

“What did you draw?” I asked, exhausted.

“I made you and daddy killing walkers with Buttons! Ms. Carol said she loved it and hung it up on the Board!” Addison yelled, while jumping up and down. 

She had started calling me ‘dad’ and Aaron ‘daddy’, which was fine, I’m just glad she didn’t have many problems adjusting to this new life.

“That’s great, Addie, I’m really proud of you!” I said with all the energy I could muster, it seemed to please her though because she smiled then jumped off me when Aaron called for help to set the table.

I slowly made my way to the kitchen and helped take the plates and silverware to the table. Aaron stopped me when I walked back to the kitchen.

“Hey, just go sit down at the table, I’ve got the rest of this.” He said, then kissed my check and started carrying stuff to the table.

I went to the table and plopped down in my seat, soon Addison sat down in the middle chair and Aaron took the chair at the end of the table.

“Everything looks great.” I said as I put a heaping portion of mashed potatoes and peas on my plate, then I added the pork chops.

“Thank you, it wasn’t very hard to make, are you feeling any better?” Aaron asked, sweetly.

“Yeah, I’m just so tired. I haven’t done this much work in awhile, I need to get back into it so I don’t get weak.” 

“I understand, a good night’s sleep should help, how was your day Addie?” Aaron asked, while putting small portions of food on Addison’s plate.

“It was great! I made this picture and it’s you and dad and Buttons killing walkers! Ms.Carol said it was the best! She hung it up on the Board!” Addison said, barely catching a breath.

“Wow! That’s great; I can’t wait to see it.” Aaron said smiling at Addison lovingly.

Aaron put Addison’s plate down in front of her and started to make his own.

“Thank you.” Addison said, she wasn’t a very picky girl, but I guess after being out in the wilds not knowing where your next meal would come from, you’d learn to eat anything with no complaints.

“So, are we going to the cookout that Deanna is having tomorrow night?” I asked.

“Yeah, if you want to, I think it will be fun” Aaron said.

“Okay, that sound good.” I said.

“Will Carl be there?” Addison asked, Aaron and I both looked at each other and started laughing.

“Yes, Addie, Carl will be there.” I said.

When Aaron and I would have to go recruiting we would leave Addison with Rick, therefore she would spend time with Carl and now he can’t get rid of her, she follows him everywhere and always asks about him, if I didn’t know any better I’d say that she likes him.

“That’s good, he said that we could color, I’ll have to remember to bring my crayons.” She said with a huge smile on her face.

After dinner was all cleaned up, we all started getting ready for bed. I made sure Addison brushed her teeth, put on her PJ’s, and tucked her into bed, then Aaron and I got ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm so sorry i took that long to update, and i bet you all hate me after this short chapter but please just wait, because updates are coming!! I'm almost out of school!!!!!


End file.
